Sete Dias
by Ranny Miotty
Summary: Um byakugan brilhava no escuro e Hinata o reconheceu como o de Neji. Ela esfregava os pulsos tentando se livrar das amarras. - Nii-san me deixe ir. Ela implorou enquanto o via despir a pesada capa.
1. Epilogo

Foi como um passe de mágica. Não que a minha vida fosse perfeita, na verdade nunca foi; o máximo ela evoluiu para normal. Apesar dos olhares admirados que eu encontrava pelas ruas de Konoha, ser um membro do clã Hyuuga não era a melhor coisa; ainda mais quando se era um membro da família principal.

Olhando no espelho vejo as varias marcas roxas espelhadas pelo meu rosto e corpo, sinto uma lagrima solitária escorrer pelo meu rosto, ajeitei o fios negros em um rabo frouxo e a franja que cobria meus olhos perolados. As coisas nunca foram como deveriam ser, porém depois desses sete dias, elas jamais poderiam ser como eu sonhei. Ouvi alguém chamar o meu nome, vesti o meu kimono perola com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga, a sala de interrogações da Ambu me aguardava.

~..~

Dois ambus chegaram junto da Hokage na sala de interrogação. No local não havia muita coisa, apenas uma mesa com cinco cadeiras, uma jara com água e cinco copos simples.

- Hinata, Hiashi- sama. A voz enérgica de Tsunade iniciou o dialogo enquanto indicava duas cadeiras opostas a ela e os dois ambus mascarados.

- Bem Hinata, eu sei que ainda está bastante cedo para o que vamos fazer. Contudo espero que compreenda que precisamos do seu depoimento o mais rápido possível. Sei que nesses últimos dias tudo tem sido difícil pra você, mas...

- Eu entendo... Hokage-sama. Irei contar tudo o que me lembro.


	2. Primeiro dia

Primeiro dia

- Hinata- sama, acorde.

Uma serviçal chamava polidamente a herdeira do clã Hyuuga. A mulher abriu gentilmente as grosas cortinas do aposento enquanto via a moça espreguiçar por entre as cobertas.

- Bom dia! _ o cumprimento saiu meio preguiçoso nos lábios de Hinata. Olhando para a enorme janela de seu quarto, Hinata viu a manhã que se iniciava alegre.

Se levantou e foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e em seguida se preparou para o treino diário nos domínios do clã.

- Bom dia.

A morena falou assim que chegou à mesa de café. Viu o pai, a irmã caçula e o primo já sentados. Como resposta recebeu um aceno de cabeça vindo de cada um dos presentes. Nada ocorreu alem do normal, apenas respostas para assuntos de pouca importância geralmente levantados por Hanabi, irmã caçula de Hinata.

O.O

Mais uma vez Hinata era lançada ao chão por um golpe vindo de seu primo. Neji era realmente um gênio. Isso ninguém poderia negar. Após o exame chunin ele havia se aproximado mais da prima, visto que ela não era culpada pelos limites impostos entre a família principal e a secundaria do clã Hyuuga. Porém a morena não sabia dizer o que exatamente lhe fizera concluir que o primo estava diferente do normal. Não era a frieza ou os monossílabos rosnados entre os dentes. Ele não apresentava mais aquela revolta que mesmo em silencio era quase palpável. Ela apenas sabia que algo não estava como antes, apesar de serem adultos, Hinata não tinha coragem de indaga-lo o por que daquela total reclusão.

Poderia ser devido a timidez extrema dela que mesmo aos 21 anos não a abandonara ou o medo de querer auxiliar Neji e ele ver com maus olhos aquilo e concluir sua reclusão se recusando a treinar com ela. Afinal, vendo os movimentos e a precisão do byakugan dele, ela se tornava uma criança perto do gênio.

- Vamos encerrar por hoje. A voz grave dele a fez assumir uma pose de descanso.

- Sim, Neji- niisan.

O restante do dia foi rotineiro, Hinata se reuniu com seu time, receberam a missão pro dia seguinte e se dedicaram a treinar ate o cair da noite.

- Auuuu. Kiba uivou junto de Akamaru._ Estamos prontos pro que for amanhã, vamos detonar! Não é Akamaru?

-Au!

Hinata olhava divertida aquela cena quando sua atenção foi chamada para os limites do campo de treinamento com a floresta. Um vulto passou rápido entrando em meio a escuridão das árvores. A morena se levantou da grama e ativou o byakugan afim de ver quem era o estranho e se assustou ao ver quem era o estranho que encaminhava para os limites da vila.

- Neji- niisan! Ela sussurrou baixo, mas não o suficiente para os ouvidos caninos de Kiba.

- O que foi Hinata- chan?

- Nada...apenas vi o meu primo saindo da vila.

- Normal ele ir em missões sozinho e durante a noite. Ele já é um jounin.

- Sei...mas não sei dizer Kiba. Neji tem me parecido meio estranho.

- So agora você reparou, Hinata! Todos os Hyuuga são estranhos...acho que a única que se salvou da maldição dos intocáveis Hyuga's foi você.

O treinador de cães falou entre uns latidos de seu fiel companheiro Akamaru. Hinata olhou indignada para aquele comentário do companheiro, mas se ele não falasse aquilo, não seria ele mesmo.

- É serio Kiba-kun. Neji tem andado mais fechado do que de costume e falado menos que o habitual. Pra falar a verdade tenho o visto apenas nos cafés e treinos nos limites do clã.

- Entendo, bem amanhã eu vou cedo ao seu clã pra convidar Neji para uma atividade de machos e ver o que se passa naquela cabeça de Rapunzel.

Ele concluiu soltando um sorriso meio latido. Hinata não soube identificar ao certo, apenas acenou aliviada por detrás da franja negra. Estava muito grata por ter amigos tão bons e que sempre estavam dispostos a ajuda-la.

- Bem até amanhã. Ela se despediu de Kiba com a sensação que estava esquecendo de algo ou alguém.

- Mais uma vez eles me ignoraram!

Shino o especialista em insetos resmungou sentado numa árvore enquanto via os companheiros de time afastarem para suas casas.

¬.¬

A noite estava estranhamente fria. Contradizendo o dia fresco e ensolarado que terminara. Hinata já havia jantado e estranhado a ausência de Neji. Indagou o pai e ele alegou não saber de nenhuma missão de ultima hora enviada para o sobrinho. Com o coração inquieto a herdeira apenas terminou sua refeição olhando o prato vazio a sua frente onde Neji deveria estar.

A morena se preparou para dormir, penteou os longos cabelos negros e vestiu sua camisola branca. Ela se dedicou a leitura de um livro antigo de seu clã, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Sentia o seu peito inquieto, como se sua mente tentasse lhe avisar algo. Hinata se lembrou do convite recusado para a noite do pijama na casa de Ino.

Elas estavam mais do que crescidas para isso, mas a loira insistira em reunir as garotas para um momento de descontração. Ou seja, encher a cara, falar de homens, as aquisições amorosas da loira e dedicar os minutos finais de lucidez a fofocar sobre tudo. Mas Hinata sabia qual era o real motivo daquilo, era para aliviar Sakura. Rodava pela vila boatos de que Sasuke havia sido visto por alguns anbus e assim que aquela conversa chegou aos ouvidos de Sakura, a rosada ficara um tanto chateada. Ino era muito boa em animar as meninas seja la em qual área fosse.

Mas agora já era tarde, Hinata não poderia aparecer tarde da noite na porta da loira. Teria que ficar para uma próxima, ainda mais que um relâmpago cortou o horizonte ao longe. Vencida pela falta de atenção a Hyuuga fechou a janela e se enterrou nos lençóis quentes de sua cama. Demorou um pouco para que adormecesse.

BAMM

Foi o som que fez a moça abrir os olhos assustada e uma forte claridade vinda de um relâmpago iluminou o quarto. Ela correu assustada para a janela, ela lembrava claramente de te-la fechado antes de dormir, mais um relâmpago seguido de uma rajada forte que fez a janela escancarar de vez e os vidros espatifarem contra a parede. Hinata escondeu as mãos assustada enquanto teve sua atenção desviada para uma voz conhecida.

- Cuidado Hinata-sama.

Aquilo foi pronunciado de forma sarcástica. A morena se virou em direção ao som da voz e constatou que o primo estava em pé ao lado da cama dela. Ele ainda usava o manto que ela vira mais cedo, porém, agora estava sujo de lama na parte inferior.

- Neji- niisan. Ela falou cautelosa._ O que faz aqui?_Os olhos perolas abrindo levemente de espanto.

- Ora, aquilo que o selo da família principal nunca me permite esquecer de fazer. Garantir a total segurança da herdeira.

- P...Por que está falando a-assim? Ela indagou sentindo o vendo frio da chuva e alguns pingos molharem suas costas.

- Assim como, Hinata- sama? Ele falou se aproximando dela, Hinata se afastou e sentiu o beiral da janela um pouco abaixo de suas costas.

- Você não é o Neji- niisan! Ela falou assumindo posição de luta, notou que uma mão sangrava um pouco devido os estilhaços do vidro.

- Tsc...desse jeito fica bem difícil Hinata-sama. Tenho que proteje-la de tudo...ate mesmo de você mesma!

Neji falou de forma displicente enquanto andava calmamente até ela.

- Se afaste...quem quer que você seja! Hinata agradeceu mentalmente por não gaguejar.

Neji nada disse apenas terminou de abaixar o capuz do manto, Hinata notou que ele não usava mais sua hayate ninja. Facilmente ele quebrou a defesa de Hinata e a prendeu pelos dois pulsos. Ela achou que se ele apertasse mais um pouco iria quebra-los. Um sorriso sínico, frio invadiu os lábios dele e com apenas um golpe ele fez com que Hinata desmaiasse.

~..~

Hiashi ouviu um estrondo vindo do quarto da filha mais velha. Ele correu para ver o que estava ocorrendo, mas foi impedido por um vulto. Esse completamente de negro empunhava uma espada. Alguns serviçais estavam caídos pelo corredores e pequenas manchas de sangue mancharam o piso de madeira. Hiashi olhou aquilo e sentiu raiva de quem quer que fosse aquele homem. Ele partiu para o ataque quando viu a porta de Hinata se abrir. Ele temeu por sua filha, mas no segundo seguinte sentiu como se aquela espada houvesse sido cravada em seu peito.

Hinata estava desacordada sobre o ombro de Neji.

- O que isso significa? O patriarca Hyuuga falou ríspido enquanto o sobrinho lhe voltava a atenção.

- Nada demais...Hiashi. Estou apenas concluindo o que fracaçou há dezessete anos atrás. Bem...digamos, retribuindo o favor que você fez para o meu pai.

Hiashi não compreendeu ao certo o que aquilo significava de inicio. Mas depois tudo se encaixou novamente. Neji nunca havia perdoado a família principal pela morte de seu pai, apenas passou anos fingindo que havia superado aquela perda. Para apenas depois de tanto tempo dar a resposta.

- Achei que havíamos conversado e nos entendido sobre isso.

Hiashi susurrou enquanto via os olhos de alguns empregados vidrados no nada. Como de estivessem presos num forte genjutsu.

- Mas por incrível que pareça, Hiashi-sama, essa foi a primeira vez que você achou errado. E graças a esse erro você ira pagar caro.

- Neji...eu nunca fiz isso não minha vida, mas pela primeira vez eu te imploro. Faça o que quiser comigo, mas deixe Hinata.

O patriarca ajoelhou, jamais admitiu, mas em seu íntimo tinha as duas filhas como o bem mais precioso dessa terra.

- E de que me adiantaria. Em que você sofreria? Quero que sinta exatamente como tenho me sentindo Hiashi. Quando olho no seu rosto e vejo que era para ser o rosto do meu pai...que era para você estar morto, não ele!

Neji gritou enquanto um trovão rugiu no céu.

- Neji...vamos rápido.

Uma voz abafada saiu por detrás da mascara negra do ninja com a espada. Neji apenas concordou em silencio, antes de ir advertiu ao patriarca.

- Não tente nos impedir Hiashi. Não se esqueça que quem tem algo a perder é você não eu.

Ele ajeitou Hinata no ombro e partiu.


	3. Segundo dia

Hinata sentiu uma o corpo dolorido e sentiu algo gelado sob si. Abriu lentamente os olhos temendo encontrar uma claridade que fizesse sua cabeça doer mais. Escuridão. Foi exatamente o que ela encontrou assim que seus olhos perolados se abriram, não conseguia ver nada alem do que um palmo a sua frente. Ela tentou puxar as mãos em um gesto protetor mas foi impedida ao sentir as grossas algemas ao redor de seus finos pulsos. A moça se recostou contra a parede atrás de si e viu todas as imagens daquela noite retornarem a sua mente. Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto alvo da morena.

- Neji?

- Hum? O hyuuga olhou para o companheiro mascarado.

- Acho que ela já acordou. Ele falou enquanto lia um jornal com noticias de Konoha.

- É provável que sim. Vamos começar com a minha vingança.

Assim que Neji disse isso ele soube que o companheiro sorria por detrás da mascara. Afinal quem entendia mais desse assunto do que ele?

~..~

O Hyuuga andou por entre os corredores abandonados, passou por várias portas até que chegou em frente de uma parede nua. Realizou alguns selos e a parede se afastou deixando que a fraca luz das velas no corredor iluminassem o corpo deitado sobre o chão.

" O que faço? Fingir que estou dormindo?" Hinata não sabia como fazer. Sabia que era o primo, assim que sentiu um pouco do ar pesado sair do local, o cheiro característico do primo chegou as narinas dela.

- Sei que acordou. A voz grave do primo a fez abrir os olhos.

- Nii-san...porque?

- Hinata, quantas vezes já lhe falei para não me chamar assim. Não somos irmãos.

- Mas para mim é como se fossemos. _Ela falou baixo, sem esperança.

Neji andou uns cinco passos largos e chegou até a prima caída no chão. Estendeu os dedos frios e tocou o pescoço dela, deixou que as pontas dos dedos passeassem pelo vale entre os seios dela e sem pressa se fecharam no queixo dela num aperto forte.

- Pode ter certeza Hinata-sama_ ele falou o sufixo com desdém_ que eu vou deixar bem claro o porque de eu não ser o seu irmão. De uma forma que você jamais esquecerá.

Hinata ficou em choque com o gesto do primo, queria poder se cobrir, mas as correntes a impediam de usar as mãos. Tentou se afastar dele, mas a fria parede a impediam. Com tristeza ela viu um sorriso sádico se formar nos lábios finos dele enquanto ela sentia os olhos arderem pelas lagrimas.

- Porque...nii-san? Por mais que não goste ainda irei lhe chamar assim.

- Que seja, mas logo logo não chamara mais. Lhe disse que farei com que todo a família principal se arrependa do que tem feito a nos. E pode ter certeza que não medirei esforços para isso.

- N-Neji...e meu pai? Ela quis saber já com a voz embargada pelas lagrimas que caiam.

- Hiashi? Bem ele está exatamente aonde deve estar.

- O que fez a ele? Hinata gritou, não soube de onde surgiram forças para isso e como resposta recebeu um tapa forte no rosto. Sentiu o gosto de ferro na boca e um filete de sangue escorrer pela boca.

- Nunca mais levante a voz, Hinata, ou não serei capaz de me conter. No fundo todos vocês são iguais, todos da família primária e por isso devo cortar esse mal.

Ele saiu e selou a passagem. Hinata voltou à escuridão, queria saber em qual dia estava e a preocupação com sua família cresceu. Sentia a lateral do rosto queimar e sabia que estava vermelho e não demoraria a inchar. Tentou se acomodar da melhor forma possível e aguardar qual seria o próximo passo do primo. Pensou em todas as possibilidades e concluiu que se portasse como ele queria seria uma boa forma de descobrir onde estava e quem sabe conseguir sua liberdade. Foi em meio a esses pensamentos que ela adormeceu, independente da fome enorme que sentia e as dores pelo corpo.

Hinata pensou que tudo não se passara de um sonho, afinal ela estava sentindo um cheiro muito bom de comida invadir seus pulmões. Se remexeu enquanto olhava ao redor, encontrou o mesmo cômodo úmido e vazio; exceto pelo primo. Neji estava sentado ao chão com um prato de comida. Hinata sentiu a boca encher de água e seu estomago reclamar pela falta de comida. Há quanto tempo não comia? Neji continuou comendo como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Hinata cogitou a possibilidade de pedi-lo um pouco de comida e de usar o banheiro para se limpar.

- Neji...tenho fome e preciso de usar o banheiro._ Ela falou receosa.

Ele nada disse, apenas continuou comendo em silencio, quando faltava pouco para ele terminar, o homem jogou o prato pelo chão a um passo do limite das correntes e Hinata. Por mais que ela se esforçasse não poderia usar as mãos para pegar o restante. A barriga roncando de fome, algo que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos do ninja.

- Neji...Ela choramingou.

Ele nada disse, apenas saiu.

Hinata se esticou e tentou prender a borda do prato por entre os dedos dos pés. Passou um tempo tentando fazer isso, as mãos já dormentes nas correntes e todo o momento a borda escapando dos pés pequenos. Mais uma vez ela ouviu a parede se deslocar e viu um corpo diferente do primo entrar no local. Rapidamente ela encolheu as pernas e tentou analisar o estranho. Era alto, magro, vestido de negro e uma mascara lhe cobria a identidade. Ele trazia algo nas mãos e colocou ao lado dela. Hinata pode ver que era uma tigela de ramén e foi com pesar que se lembrou de sua grande paixão. Teria sido de propósito?

O estranho de negro soltou as mãos dela e recolheu o prato que Neji jogara.

- Onde esta Neji?_ Ela questionou incerta. E como resposta obteve.

- Não me pergunte nada, apenas coma e depois te levarei para se limpar.

Assim que terminou sua refeição com as lembranças de Naruto, Hinata viu o homem ir até ela e amarrar um tecido preto ao redor dos olhos dela.

Ô.ô

O local era limpo com uma banheira e um vaso sanitário. Pela pequena janela ela pode ver que estavam cercados por uma floresta densa. Ela olhou para aquele pequeno banheiro e esperou que o homem se retirasse.

Nada.

- Humm...bem..._Ela deu um sinal para que o homem se retirasse. Nada novamente.

- Não irei sair. Se quiser faça tudo na minha frente.

- Mas...

- O tempo está correndo.

Hinata não tinha escolha, ficou extremamente vermelha e começou a tirar a camisola que um dia havia sido branca. Viu a banheira encher com água gelada, não quis se virar, sabia que tinha os olhos do homem misterioso em si.

Tentou fazer o máximo de espuma para evitar algo indesejável da parte daquele homem. Assim que terminou ela passou os olhos a procura de uma toalha e não foi surpresa encontrar Neji com uma aberta nas duas mãos. Hinata virou o rosto e afundou mais naquela água fria, ela se recusava a pensar que o primo estava ali.

- Hinata...não está acostumada com água gelada enquanto toma banho. Seja uma boa menina e me permita lhe fazer o meu papel de guardião.

- Não preciso disso! Ela falou ríspida.

- O que falamos sobre bons modos? Pense no que Hiashi-sama pensaria disso ou toda aquela velharia Hyuuga.

-Neji...

- Vamos pular essa parte que você chora e me pergunta o porque? Está ficando entediante.

Ele falou enquanto balançava a toalha ainda estendida, vendo que ela não se movia Neji foi até a banheira e a puxou pelo braço. Hinata sentiu os pés escorregarem na cerâmica branca e uma dor no local apertado pelo primo. Se enrolou na toalha e viu Neji sair do local; estava sozinha. Ela aproveitou para usar o byakugan e averiguar o local. Nenhuma característica conhecida, a única coisa que ela pode identificar foi um lago a uma certa distância.

- Não está pensando em fugir, não é?

A morena ouviu a voz do primo no cômodo do lado. Hinata acordou de sua analise e constatou que não tinha nada para vestir. Saiu do banheiro e constatou o que estava do outro lado. Era um quanto modesto, uma cama baixa, uma cômoda e uma vela quase no fim inluminava.

Hinata viu o primo sentado na borda da cama baixa, uma expressão intimidadora no rosto. Ela sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha e aquela penumbra não ajudava.

Neji sabia que ela falaria sobre algo para vestir. Mas esperou ela começar.

- Nii-san..._Ela começou.

- Não irá precisar. _ Ele foi direto enquanto analisava o corpo dela sem nenhum pudor. Hinata fez menção de correr para o banheiro, porém Neji foi mais rápido. Como um raio ele travou a entrada dela, parou um passo de distancia dela. O que ocorreu em seguida foi tão rápido que a herdeira concluiu apenas quando sentiu a cama sob si.

- O que? _ Ela tentava se soltar das mãos dele, esperneava e começou a pedir por socorro.

Neji apenas soutou uma gargalhada sem graça.

- Assim fica melhor._ Ele falou contente com o sofrimento da prima.

Hinata o sentiu retirar a toalha que cobria sua nudez e a arremessar num canto qualquer. Sentiu Neji se sentar sobre ela e retirar a camisa, a mão livre apertou um dos seios fartos dela. Hinata esperneava e gritava em sinal de repulsa pelo o que estava acontecendo. O homem não parecia se importar para as reações dela, apenas passeava com uma mão pelo corpo dela e a outra mantinha os pulsos dela presos. A Hyuuga implorava para que ele não fizesse aquilo enquanto Neji retirou as ultimas partes de suas roupas; ficando completamente nu. Ela sentiu a ereção firme dele pressionar sua barriga.

- Vamos seja uma boa menina? Abra as pernas._ Ela falou rouco ao ouvido dela e em seguida Hinata balançou a cabeça indignada. E não o obedeceu. Como resposta recebeu um tapa numa das pernas, sentiu o local arder. Mais uma vez Hinata esperneou e quando Neji ajoelhou sobre a cama ela aproveitou para tentar escapar. Não foi muito longe, deu três passos para fora da cama e sentiu os dedos longos dele fecharem nos cabelos negros dela. O homem puxou sem se importar com o grito de dor dela.

Novamente a lançou na cama e o olhar zangado que ele dispensou a e prima fez com que Hinata prendesse o ar sem perceber.

Sentiu as pernas serem abertas com agressividade e antes que tentasse lutar uma dor invadiu sua intimidade. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto marcado dela. Neji não se importou com o silêncio dela continuou com o ato de forma violenta. Um fraco cheiro de sangue podia ser sentido no ar, a Hyuuga apenas esperou que o primo se saciasse. Sentia uma dor imensa, mas nada poderia ser comparado a dor que sentia em sua alma. Neji havia lhe tirado tudo. Não saberia precisar quanto tempo ficou ali, sentido o seu corpo ser violado por ele, sentia os pés dormentes e já não possuía forças para lutar. Mais algumas investidas dele contra o corpo dela, um gemido prolongado dele e Hinata sentiu algo quente escorrer por entre suas pernas.

Estava muito cansada, infeliz e fraca para fazer qualquer coisa. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele abandonar o seu e o primo rolar para o lado da cama. Hinata virou as costas para ele e se encolheu numa posição fetal.

- Não faça isso! Caso contrário serei tentado a utilizar outros orifícios.


	4. Terceiro dia

Terceiro dia

Abriu os olhos assustada, o cheiro de mofo e a escuridão reinavam no local. Uma dor ainda permanecia em sua intimidade, as lembranças da ultima violência chegaram rápidas à sua memória. A garota sentiu o estomago embrulhar e o vômito foi iminente. Passou o pulso esfolado sobre a boca não intenção de limpar e constatou que estava sozinha novamente.

Desnorteada andou até a porta e viu o banheiro, no chão sua antiga camisola suja. Aproveitando a água que ainda estava na banheira, lavou a peça e estendeu sobre o chão. Ainda olhando aquela pequena janela, uma ideia veio a mente dolorida dela.

"Existe uma forma de escapar! Mas por enquanto preciso recuperar meu corpo."

Saiu do banheiro e deixou a porta aberta para que a fraca luz que vinha da janelinha diminuísse a escuridão do quarto. Olhou para a cama e viu aquilo que menos queria. A pequena mancha de sangue num lençol encardido. Mais uma vez a dor invadiu seu peito, se lembrou das conversas com as amigas e o quanto ela planejou que sua primeira vez fosse de uma forma especial e com seu amado. Agora...tudo havia ficado na lembrança. Ela quis gritar e amaldiçoar o primo...para que? O pior já havia ocorrido.

Sentindo o corpo arrepiar Hinata puxou a toalha jogada pelo canto do quarto e se cobriu com ela. Não queria chegar nunca mais perto daquela cama. Se encolheu num canto do quarto e apenas esperou.

ToT

- Como é?

Tsunade gritou a todos pulmões quando ouviu o relato de Hiashi e outros menbros Hyuuga.

- Não acredito que Neji foi capaz de fazer isso? Quero o melhor esquadrão da Ambu em busca dele. Isso não tem perdão.

Hiashi estava longe da figura imponente que costumava ser. Os longos fios desalinhados, as vestes sujas e o rosto coberto de preocupações.

- A única coisa que quero Hokage-sama é minha filha.

A voz saiu baixa, Hiashi jamais esteve tão frágil como naquele momento. Sentia tanto, pela filha e pelo sobrinho que sofreu todos esses anos. Sabia que o que ele fez não haveria perdão, mas em partes podia carregar aquele fardo. Afinal ele era o líder da família primaria e do clã Hyuuga.

- Entendo, Hiashi, mas mesmo assim Neji será punido e quero saber quem foi o segundo homem que o auxiliou nesse sequestro!

Assim que receberam as orientações, todos os ninjas saíram em busca de informações restando apenas os antigos companheiros de Neji e os poucos membros Hyuuga que não estavam mortos ou hospitalizados.

- Bem espero que entendam que é muito importante que todos não deixem essa notícia chegar aos ouvidos...

Um forte chute foi ouvido na grande porta da sala da líder da vila da folha e em seguida as duas partes da porta escancaradas.

- Aos ouvidos de quem? Baa-chan?

\o/

Hinata foi desperta por um barulho de chaves e alguns paços no corredor. Em seguida ela viu novamente o homem mascarado. A luz do corredor permitiu ver melhor a situação do local. Uma mão enluvada apontou para o chão.

- Ira limpar.

Rapidamente Hinata entendeu o que queria dizer. Temendo sofrer mais alguma agressão ela apenas pegou o lençol e jogou sobre e seguiu para o banheiro. Viu que sua camisola estava úmida, mas antes de decidir vesti-la olhou novamente para a janela. O céu estava tingindo de vermelho e umas poucas nuvens surgiam. Estava amanhecendo e mais um dia ela estava fadada à aquilo.

Soltou o nó que prendia a toalha no corpo e analisou os ferimentos ao longo de seu corpo. Haviam vários hematomas, cada um de uma tonalidade, partindo do vermelho e chegando ao preto. Vestiu a camisola e passou os olhos novamente no local, estava sozinha no banheiro. Achou que seria seguida pelo homem mascarado, mas não. Olhou dentro do quarto e ele estava apoiado na parede de forma que poderia vigiar a porta do banheiro. Hinata fez menção de fecha-la.

- Não._foram as únicas palavras dele.

Sendo assim Hinata deixou a porta entreaberta. Ligou novamente a banheira e passou para o vaso sanitário. Cuidadosamente a garota subiu na borda e ficou pouca abaixo da janelinha. Se ela fosse cuidadosa poderia passar por ali e estaria livre. Olhou para trás e viu que a banheira estava meio cheia e a julgar pela força da água não demoraria muito para transbordar. Ativando o byakugan ela viu que a sua frente existiam algumas armadilhas e uma espécie de guizos em diversos locais próximos. Viu que o homem ainda permanecia escorado a parede. Com mais cuidado ela subiu na caixa de descarga e pediu mentalmente para que não fizesse barulho. Sabia que mesmo com a torneira aberta nenhum som anormal passaria despercebido aos ouvidos de seu guarda.

Procurou por uma trave na janela e não foi espantoso quando viu que estava lacrada. Olhou novamente para ver se estava levantando suspeita.

Nada.

Redirecionou sua atenção para janela, passou seus dedos pequenos ao redor das laterais e sentiu uma corrente de ar leve num dos cantos. Se concentrou em exercer uma pressão naquela região. Empurrou com cuidado não esperança do vidro começar a se soltar. Viu a massa rachada que segurava soltar aos poucos, foi sendo cuidadosa, na ponta dos pés...

- Hinata._A voz do mascarado chegou aos ouvidos dela.

Assustada ela pressionou o botão de descarga e aproveitando o barulho desceu rápida e entrou na banheira.

O homem chegou abriu a porta. Averiguou o local e decidiu abaixar a tampa do sanitário e se sentar sobre ela. Hinata nada fez, apenas ficou sentada imersa em água gelada. Não se importou em estar ainda de camisola.

O.O

- Mais devagar Naruto!

Sakura gritou enquanto via o amigo seguir cego de raiva pelo o que havia ocorrido com Hinata.

- Sakura, não podemos esperar! Hinata precisa de nos.

Ele continuou correndo por entre as arvores. Não queria perder mais um amigo. Primeiro Sasuske, agora Hinata. Não iria permitir. Como uma relâmpago amarelo ele seguiu floresta adentro. Haviam recebido uma informação da Ambu e mesmo contra a vontade de Tsunade ele havia partido naquela missão. Não conhecia nada do clã Hyuuga, mas se incluiu sem pensar duas vezes naquela busca e como os inúmeros membros do clã que estavam naquela busca ele nunca iria desistir; afinal esse era o seu jeito ninja!

~..~

Somente quando entrou na banheira que Hinata concluiu que molhara sua única peça de roupa. Olhou para o mascarado na esperança dele ter algo. Mais uma vez teve que sair na frente dele sem ter nada o que cobrir, já que o tecido branco grudou ao corpo permitindo que ele visse o que quisesse. Rápida ela pegou a toalha e se enrolou.

- Se vire._ A ordem foi clara. Hinata se virou enquanto o sentiu amarrar a faixa preta ao redor de seus olhos novamente. Mais uma vez teve as mãos serem amarradas e ser guiada por caminhos que não conseguiu gravar. Ouviu o som da parede se mover e o cheiro de comida invadir novamente. Quando sentiu os olhos livres, a morena pode ver um prato de comida no chão. Quando virou para olhar seu sequestrador ele já não estava mais la. A parede havia se fechado e mais uma vez ela estava no pequeno cômodo que conhecia tão bem.

Rápida passou a comer e assim que viu o prato limpo ficou olhando a escuridão. Viu a parede se afastar novamente e por ela entrou Neji. Hinata se alarmou e correu para um canto tentando se defender.

- O que é isso priminha?

Ele falou, vendo o rosto alvo dela manchar de tons vermelhos; provavelmente devido ao choro. Mas foi inevitável, as lagrimas vieram assim que ela olhou para as feições daquele homem.

- Bem não me olhe assim! Não chore pelo leite derramado ou melhor pelo sangue derramado!

Ao ouvir isso todas as defesas dela foram quebradas.

- Quem é você?

- Sou aquele quem vai livrar o clã Hyuuga de todos os erros que Konoha vem fazendo vista grossa.

- Não acredito que seja tão mal assim Neji...

Ela parou quando ia falar o sufixo que sempre usava. Neji percebendo aquilo colocou uma mão no ouvido como se tentasse ouvir as palavras mudas dela.

- Vejo que aprendeu, não é?

Ele falou vendo a tristeza abatendo nos olhos dela.

- Me deixe ir. _ Ela pediu novamente.

- Vou pensar. _ Neji falou de forma displicente. _ Mas quero que me faça pensar.

Hinata não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso. Ele olhou a prima que ainda permanecia encolhida contra a parede. Fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse. Ela permaneceu onde estava.

- Bem Hinata, acho que não se lembra, mas para que eu conseguisse algo da família principal. Era preciso que eu fizesse algo em troca. Aqui isso também não muda, quer algo, me faça algo.

Hinata foi até ele e esperou o próximo gesto dele. Neji fechou os dedos ao redor do pescoço da prima, a falta de ar fez com que ela abrisse a boca em reflexo e as pequenas mãos fecharam ao redor dos pulsos dele.

Neji sorriu de uma forma sínica enquanto a via agonizar sem ar, soltou o aperto no pescoço dela e tomou os lábios dela. Hinata se sentiu suja com aquilo, sentiu a língua dele explorar a sua boca. Fez menção de se afastar mas foi impedida pelos braços fortes dele, Neji a empurrou contra o chão e se sentou em seguida. Livrou o membro já ereto e puxou Hinata pelo pulso ferido. Ela protestou e tentou evitar aquele contato. Neji a obrigou a toca-lo.

- Se quer que eu pense direitinho...Hinat-sama...deve fazer tudo direitinho.

As lagrimas chegaram aos olhos dela, mas o homem fingiu não notar ou sentiu prazer em ser o causador delas. Sem saber como agir ela começou incerta. Passou a mão sobre toda a extensão e viu alguns suspiros saírem dos lábios dele. Hinata sabia que ele não esperava que ela permanecesse apenas naquilo, e não demorou para que Neji apertasse as mãos de Hinata.

- Não me enrrole.

A morena apoiou os joelhos no chão de pedra fria e atendeu a ordem dele. Passou os lábios ao redor do sexo dele e sem demora o introduziu na boca. Sentiu os dedos do primo fecharem em seus cabelos e ditarem o ritmo que o agradava. Hinata nunca se sentira tão humilhada como estava se sentido agora, o primo a estava tratando como uma vulgar. Após algum tempo sentiu o orgasmo do primo nos lábios. Hinata ficou mais enojada com aquilo, se sentiu sobre os calcanhares e esperou que ele se fosse.

- Engula.

Os olhos perolas dela reluziram com as novas lagrimas que surgiram e com dificuldade ela obedeceu. Um sorriso sínico surgiu nos lábios dele enquanto Hinata via novamente a ereção dele crescer. Hinata balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Não quer que seja como da ultima vez ou quer?

Neji falou enquanto puxava a as pernas de Hinata. Não demorou muito para ela sentir o corpo ser novamente invadido por ele. Sentiu mais dor ainda, não havia se recuperado da noite anterior e já estava tendo o corpo violado novamente. Neji não se importava com os gemidos de dor dela, continuou investindo forte e ritmado contra o corpo pequeno. Hinata sentiu ser erguida e Neji a fez sentar sobre o seu colo. A herdeira apenas apoiou a cabeça no ombro largo do primo e como da ultima vez esperou que ele terminasse. Quando sentiu o ultimo espasmo dele, não teve forças para se levantar.

Foi Neji quem se levantou e enquanto fazia isso deixou que o corpo frágil caísse sobre o chão. Enquanto se recompunha ele falou:

- Não me importo se você sussurrar o nome dele. Assim seria menos monótono.

Mais lagrimas vieram aos olhos dela, mas ela não ficou apenas nisso. Partiu pra cima daquele homem que a fazia tão mal. E não foi novidade que Neji a neutralizou com facilidade e a devolveu ao chão.

- Patética como sempre! Ah... quase que me esqueço. A resposta para sua liberdade é não.


	5. Quarto dia

Quarto dia

- Mas não é aqui que estava marcado?

Um Naruto mais do que impaciente olhava um antigo templo abandonado. O local cercado por árvores parecia que não via uma presença humana há bastante tempo. O grupo havia se divido em duas partes. O grupo de Naruto ficou responsável por examinar o templo onde haviam indícios da presença de Hinata. O segundo composto em sua maioria por membros Hyuuga seguiu afim de procurar por mais provas nos locais adiante do templo.

- Mas o que é isso?

O loiro chutou uma antiga estátua decrépita no que seria a entrada do templo. Não podia acreditar que estava no fim da linha. Receberam um aviso pelo radio de que o segundo grupa havia se deparado apenas com um penhasco e um rio ao fundo. Mais uma vez o grupo de Naruto se esforçou na corrida, entre as arvores eles seguiram.

"Aguente firme Hinata!" Era a única coisa que o loiro conseguia pensar.

Õ.õ

Mais uma vez a parede fora afastada o misterioso homem mascarado entrou. Hinata não se alarmou. De certa forma estava se sentido mais segura com ele. Recebeu a comida que ele lhe entregava, comeu em silêncio e por fim o seguiu com os olhos vendados até o quarto que ele sempre a levava. Assim que sentiu a venda abandonar seus olhos ela pode abri-los e como da ultima vez ele ficou em um canto enquanto Hinata foi para o banheiro. Assim que se viu só dento do banheiro ela repetiu os procedimentos até a pequena janela.

Com cuidado Hinata passou a forçar o vidro da parte mais solta. O byakugan alerta, ela foi tirando ligeira os últimos pedaços secos da massa que segurava o vidro. Quando o viu completamente solto ela não acreditou que havia conseguido uma saída daquele local. Sentiu o ar fresco e úmido da floresta e deixou uma lagrima correr pelo rosto alvo.

Olhando novamente para o quarto ela viu que o homem olhava inquieto para dentro do banheiro. Cuidadosamente ela recolocou o vidro e deu descarga no sanitário. Evitando transparecer sua alegria ela foi ate a banheira e a encheu.

" Falta apenas a parte final do plano!" Ela pensou enquanto mergulhava os longos fios negros.

O.O

- Recebi o seu recado. O que deseja?

- Neji...tenho pensado muito a respeito de uma coisa._Hinata falou enquanto puxava a toalha que a cobria.

- E o que seria?_ Neji falou enquanto via a imagem da prima envolta pelo lençol. Aquilo estava aguçando sua imaginação.

- Sobre tudo.

" Ela estava diferente." Neji pensou enquanto a via aproximar de si.

- "Tudo" é algo bem abrangente, não acha Hinata?

A morena havia parado de frente a ele.

- Me refiro desde o dia em que me trouxe para esse lugar.

Hinata queria dizer, desde o dia em que ele havia a sequestrado. Mas tomar outra surra não estava em seus planos agora.

- E? _ Os olhos perolados dele percorreram a alvura da pele dela, manchada em algumas partes pelos hematomas causados por ele. Tudo nela o instigava.

- E...eu gostaria de te agradecer._ Agora o Hyuuga estava do que surpreso com aquelas palavras. Correu os olhos por ela, cogitou que ela estivesse tramando algo. Mas nada.

O olhar curioso dele ajudou Hinata a continuar.

- Porque somente agora percebi uma coisa, Neji_uma mão dela acariciou a lateral do rosto dele_ você está apenas fazendo o seu dever.

As linhas do rosto dele suavizaram com o toque, a mão esquerda dele se fechou sobre a da prima, no próprio rosto. Hinata pousou o joelho entre as pernas dele e uniu seus lábios aos dele. Prontamente Neji correspondeu ao beijo e a puxou para sentar em seu colo.

- Você apenas tem cuidado de mim, me impedindo de ter um futuro ruim com Naruto. Me afastando da mediocridade e futilidade Hyuuga.

A morena falou isso intercalando beijos que desceram pelo pescoço de Neji até sua clavícula. Ela sentiu o tecido que cobria seu corpo ser afastado revelando sua nudez completa. Diferente de antes Neji não a tratou com violência, estava sendo de certa forma cuidadoso, porém não carinhoso.

Deitou a prima sobre a cama e tomou os lábios dela. Uma mão impedindo o peso dele sobre o corpo pequeno e a outra mão massageando os seios fartos dela. Hinata não desviava dele, correspondia os toques dele e ficou surpresa em sentir suspiros saírem de seus lábios.

Hinata subiu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Neji retirando a camisa dele e com os pés retirou as calças dele.

- Não esperava que percebesse tão cedo._ Neji falou rouco pelos toques ousados da prima sem seu membro ainda coberto pela cueca. Ela sentiu a rigidez dele enquanto sentiu o primo ordenar que continuasse. Deslizando uma mão pelas costas dele, Hinata retirou a ultima peça do corpo dele, a mão pequena acariciando o membro dele. Antes que Neji investisse contra o corpo dela, a morena encaixara o pênis dele em si. Sentindo o desconforto ela mirou o rosto dele. Neji estava maravilhado com aquele lado de Hinata. Iniciando movimentos firmes Neji investiu calmo, a cada choque um suspiro prazeroso. Permaneceu assim até que conduziu a morena para uma nova posição.

Apoiou os joelhos e as mãos dela na cama. Assim que viu as nádegas alvas de Hinata expostas o homem não resistiu em dar-lhe um tapa.

- Ai!

A morena reclamou, mas não teve tempo de ver se aquilo havia aborrecido o primo. Neji apenas apoiou uma mão de cada lado dos quadris dela e voltou o investir contra ela. Mesmo naquela situação, Hinata não pode deixar de sentir prazer naquela posição. Precisou apoiar uma mão contra a parede dada a força e pressão que era investida contra sua intimidade. A herdeira sentiu o dedão do primo passear por seu anus. Ela sabia o que viria e chamou pelo o primo.

- Meus joelhos doem. Podemos mudar?

Um pouco relutante ele se sentou e puxou o corpo pequeno da mulher para o seu colo. Voltou a investir forte até que atingiu o seu limite. Mais uma vez Hinata sentiu o liquido quente escorrer por entre suas pernas. Mais uma vez nojo, mas não poderia mostrar; apenas selou seus lábios aos do primo.

Neji apenas deitou, as pontas dos dedos deslizando por entre os seios dela ate chegar a pequena intimidade. Hinata rebolou levemente enquanto sentia o membro dele perder a rigidez aos poucos.

Cuidadosa ela desencaixou do corpo dele e deitou sobre o peito dele. Ela estava cançada, mas o homem não apresentava cansaço. Hinata fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida por ele.

- Onde quer ir?

- Apenas ao banheiro.

- Ainda não acabamos._Ele falou enquanto segurava os longos fios negros entre os dedos.

- Estou cansada!

- Está bem...descanse um pouco.

Ele falou colocando o antebraço sobre os olhos, não se importou em cobrir sua nudez.

- Vou ligar a banheira...para tomarmos banho juntos.

Neji apenas fez um resmungo de aprovação sem destampar os olhos. Vendo isso, Hinata pegou a camisa dele, vestiu dentro do banheiro, colocou a calcinha úmida e ligou a banheira. Olhou pela fresta da porta mais uma vez e viu que o primo continuava despreocupado sobre a cama. Pela ultima vez ela subiu no vaso sanitário, retirou o vidro e com muito cuidado passou pelo buraco. Sentiu as pernas serem levemente arranhadas, mas ela se preocupou em não fazer um som se quer. Tomada pela brisa noturna ela apenas se lembrou de ativar o byakugan e em seguida correu.

Como nunca antes havia corrido em sua vida. Via as armadilhas e desviava, mesmo com os pés descalços ela não se importava com as feridas que estavam se formando. Olhou para trás e viu a casa que parecia modesta. Mas na realidade era enorme sob o nível do chão. A floresta era densa e ao longe Hinata pode ouvir o uivo de um lobo. Desajeitada ela retirou a grossa franja dos olhos, via apenas árvores e mais árvores. E mesmo assim ela continuou correndo na direção oposta daquela casa. Sentia que o peito iria explodir com aquela sensação de liberdade, não poderia acreditar que havia conseguido um jeito de se livrar daquele pesadelo.

Hinata queria continuar a correr mas sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e não pode evitar cair em uma raiz exposta. Sofreu em silêncio no chão, a camisa branca manchado com o barro. Tentando se levantar ela sentiu a camisa rasgar em um galho baixo, mas mesmo assim ela continuou correndo; porém num ritmo mais lento.

o.O

- Hinata?

A atenção de Neji fora tomada pela água que começou a cair pelo piso. Ele se levantou e foi rápido para o banheiro.

Nada, além da água e a camisola encardida encharcada no piso branco. Sentindo uma brisa ele olhou para a janela que faltava.

- Você me paga Hinata!


	6. Quinto dia

Quinto dia

Assim que constatou a fuga de Hinata Neji se aprontou pra persegui-la. Passou pelos corredores nervoso e em poucos minutos estava na na entrada da casa. Em meio a floresta olhou tranquilamente para os dois lados da casa, pensando para qual lado seguir. Olhou o perímetro da casa e viu a pequena janela pela qual a prima fugira.

" Ela até poderia ter saído por esse lado e seguido por ele. Mas contando que ela tenha ativado o byakugan, talvez, tenha ido para o lado oposto."

Com esse pensamento ele seguiu para o lado direito. Oposto ao de Hinata.

Õ.Õ

Hinata ainda corria mais lentamente. Sentia sua energia acabando e os olhos começavam a fraquejar. Estava faminta, dolorida e já não aquentava mais. Esforçou mais um pouco e não visualizou nada alem de arvores. O frio noturno castigava sua pele, mas mesmo assim ela permanecia com o coração quente. Finalmente havia se libertado! Ainda cansada ela viu uma arvore meio oca e se esgueirou por entre a pequena abertura.

Assim que viu que não havia uma ameaça próxima a morena se permitiu descançar.

\^o^/

- Vamor desmanchar o acampamento!

Naruto ouviu a ordem. Sentia a cabeça dolorida, desde o dia que recebera a noticia que Hinata havia sido levada o loiro não parara. Sentia falta da morena e ainda não coseguira dormir bem naquela noite. Tivera um pesadelo, na verdade fora mais como se ele pudesse sentir que estava dentro do sonho e agora o seu coração estava inquieto. Uma sensação ruim se apoderara do loiro.

- Aguente firme, Hinata!

.

Neji estava cansado e precisava recuperar suas forças. Ele realmente não esperava que Hinata tentasse fugir e ainda mais que fosse bem sucedida na primeira tentativa.

- MAS EU VOU TE ENCONTRAR! E VOCÊ VAI PAGAR O PREÇO!

Hinata sentiu uma gota cair no topo de sua cabeça. Esticou as pernas e viu que estava um pouco recuperada. Estava faminta mas mesmo assim preferiu ficar escondida ali. Não pode evitar de lembrar de seus amigos e até mesmo do primo. Antes de tudo, quando ainda ela pensava que o coração dele houvesse mudado.

O coração apertou, a mente mais uma vez fraquejou. Escapara, mas e agora? Não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava ou de como continuar sem ser pega novamente. Por ela estava mais do que convicta de que Neji estava a sua procura e bastante nervoso.

*/.\*

Neji havia retornado para a casa e tomava chá de uma forma paciente. Em sua mente se passavam milhares de coisas e o seus olhos refletiam convicção.

Assim que viu o companheiro mascarado chegar e tomar um lugar a sua frente o moreno soltou um murmuro de desaprovação.

- Por onde esteve que demorou tanto?

- Tenho meus próprios assuntos pra resolver também. Não vivo para você e por julgar esse mal humor anormal algo ocorreu.

- Sim. _ Mais um gole do cha_ Minha adorável priminha fugiu.

O Hyuuga declarou de forma simples enquanto depositava o copo quase vazio sobre a mesa bamba. Um silêncio ficou entre os dois até que o mascarado falou:

- Então vamos a caçada!

Saindo para lados opostos Neji segiui pelo mesmo local anterior e o companheiro seguiu desarmando as armadilhas; o mesmo lado de Hinata.

Mais uma vez a morena abriu os olhos e ativou sua linhagem. Analisando tudo ela pode ver a uma certa distancia uma arvore com frutos. Decidiu correr para la, não aguentava mais o estomago roncar.

Cautelosa ela foi até o local, os pés cheios de bolhas ela escalou a arvore e comeu rapidamente. Assim que se sentiu satisfeita ela procurou escalar ate a copa. Assim que atingiu o alto ela pode ver ao longe uma certa planície.

" Acho melhor chegar até la" Ela concluiu voltando para o chão. Tomando cuidado pra não marcar demais o chão a morena voltou até a arvore que passara o resto da noite. Encobrindo os seus rastros ali ela passou a correr na direção da planície que havistara.

-ò.ó-

Naruto sentia o vento chicotear seu rosto, haviam recebido instruções de chegar até uma certa planície. Pelo o que sabia era o centro da densa floresta que estavam e daquele ponto os dois grupos iriam se dividir em grupos menores para seguirem em todas as direções possíveis. Ainda ele sentia um aperto no peito, como um ruim pressentimento.

Olhando para o céu, o loiro poderia julgar que o meio do dia se aproximava, e junto a revolta. Já era o quinto dia que Hinata fora levada e nem sinal.

Olhando para trás os olhos azuis dele encontraram os verdes da companheira de time. Sakura seguia decidida atrás dele, mas isso também incomodava o Uzumaki. Sobre o que ela estava decidida?

A garganta amargava pela falta de água, contudo os pés pequenos ainda cortavam o chão úmido. Procurando desviar de todos dos animais a herdeira Hyuuga procura chegar o mais rápido possível a aquela planície.

Os olhos atentos do mascarado ele procurava por entre os borrões das arvores que passavam por ele durante sua corrida. Não possuía o famoso byakugan pra lhe auxiliar, mas isso não o fazia menos talentoso. Possuía os seus próprios dons, não ganhava nada com aquilo, mas sabia que durante aquela situação os seus caminhos se cruzariam com o seu verdadeiro alvo.

Desviando de uma serpente no chão ele teve sua atenção presa num pedaço de pano branco preso numa raiz semi exposta. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios finos enquanto ele apertava o passo.

Neji ainda não havia tido sinal da prima. Agora olhava para um rochedo e analisava se deveria escala-lo. Não pensava que ela poderia ter chegado até o topo, mas também nunca pensou que Hinata seria capaz de fugir. E ainda de forma tão fria e calculada. Começou a escalar e assim que chegou ao topo se sentou para pensar um pouco.

Varia lembranças invadiram a mente de Neji.

_Hinata estava deitada em sua cama. Mais uma vez chorava. O pai havia sido duro com ela e ainda não possuía coragem suficiente para lutar por seu amor. Tinha inveja das garotas que eram capazes disso. Foi quando viu o primo parado na porta, tomou um susto ao vê-lo ali. Procurou se recompor, não queria parecer fraca na frente dele mais uma vez. Para seu espanto Neji se sentou próximo a ela sem pedir permissão e deixou uma mão correr pela coxa da prima enquanto um dedão secava as lagrimas teimosas nos olhos dela._

" Está decidido Hinata, vou lhe trancar no local mais impenetrável. Onde somente eu possa ter acesso."

_ A noite anterior voltou forte a sua mente. Os toques e suspiros do pequeno corpo sob o seu tomaram a mente do Hyuuga. _

Hinata o havia enganado, mas mesmo assim estava disposto a perdoa-la. Claro, logo depois de uma lição mais do que merecida.

Desceu do rochedo e decidiu seguir pelo mesmo caminho do companheiro. Caso Hinata tivesse hesito em sua fuga ele já sabia onde procura-la. Konoha.

=U.U=

Hinata não aguentava mais correr, já se passava do meio dia e ela sentia os lábios rachados pela falta de água. Averiguou uma pequena nascente próxima e andou ate ela. se fartou de água e sentou um pouco para descansar os pés na água. Estavam bem longe de serem os pés delicados e alvos de antes. Mas mesmo assim nada importava. A única coisa que realmente importava era sua liberdade.

Mais uma vez o sorriso vitorioso surgiu por detrás da mascara ao ver que Hinata tentara esconder os seus rastos. E muito mal por sinal. Ele continuou seguindo, pelo o que podia julgar ela estava indo em direção a uma planície que ficava no meio da floresta. Sendo assim passou a correr mais ainda se estivesse certo chegaria antes dela.

Assim que sentiu o corpo mais revigorado a morena voltou a correr para o seu destino. Agora não precisava subir em arvores para ver a distancia, já era possível ver no alcance de seus olhos.

Neji passou pela casa e seguiu pela trilha de seu companheiro. O byakugan ativo ele pode ver ao longe as marcas deixadas para sinalizar a direção que ele tomara. Seguiu sem hesitar.

.

-AHHH nem acredito que chegamos!

Sakura jogara suas coisas num local da colina. Já estava cansada dessa busca. Ao invés de dedicarem tanto tempo na procura da Hinata que não acrescentava nada em sua vida, ela preferia estar numa missão mais legal como procurar Sasuke. Mas para ganhar mais a atenção de Naruto ela preferira seguir naquela missão, afinal ele era um forte candidato pra Hokage; logo um excelente partido.

- Ei Sakura. _ O loiro acenava para que a amiga chegasse perto para o almoço. Já fazia tempo que não gostava mais dela como mulher e sim como amiga. Agora ele so tinha em mente treinar mais para se tornar o próximo Hokage e pelo o que tudo indicava ele seria.

O almoço corria tranquilamente e assim que todos terminaram um Hyuuga se aproximou para explicar como procederiam dali em diante.

Hinata podia ver o fim da clareira, ao longe via varias pessoas reunidas no centro da planície. Temeu que os seus olhos a enganassem ainda mais quando viu cabelos loiros espetados no meio daquelas pessoas. Os olhos encheram de água e a visão ficou turva e a cada passo mais traços eram reconhecidos pela herdeira. Os pés fraquejaram, não conseguia mais correr, a visão periférica sumiu e a única coisa que ela via era a imagem daquelas pessoas reunidas, provavelmente a sua busca.

Um vulto laranja estava entre tantas pessoas e os lábios rachados dela se abriram num sorriso.

- Naruto._ Ela suspirou. O ar invadiu mais uma vez para gritar pelo nome do único homem que habitou em seu coração. Mas esse grito nunca saiu.

Mãos enluvadas cobriram os lábios da Hyuuga enquanto mãos fortes a imobilizavam . Ela pode ver enquanto se debatia que Sakura atingia a orla da floresta. Estava a umas cinco arvores de distancia dela. Fez resmungos altos e se remexeu contra o corpo que a prendia. Os olhos verdes de Sakura arregalaram quando viram a cena. Era Hinata completamente imunda e um homem alto, magro e alto a prendendo.

Ela sabia que Hinata era uma ameaça para o seu plano de se casar e ganhar destaque na alta classe de Konoha. Decidiu não fazer nada, na verdade preferiu ignorar a cena. Os olhos perolas viram os pequenos grupos tomarem direções opostas a eles e o único que ficou foi o de Naruto. Esse provavelmente estava esperando pela companheira Sakura.

O mascarado soltou a mão que prendia as de Hinata, a ainda tampando a boca dela usou a outra pra pegar uma espada e apontar para a mulher de cabelos rosa. Aproveitando isso, Hinata deu uma cotovelada desajeitada na barriga do homem e assim que sentiu os dedos libertarem sua boca a morena gritou por socorro. O grito saiu fraca, mas o suficiente para atrair os olhos de Naruto para o local, em meio a escuridão da orla da floresta ele pode ver uma figura pequena se aproximar desajeitada, mas antes de alcançar a luz do sol ela foi arrastada pra trás e no lugar a imagem de Sakura foi substituída.

Naruto passou a correr para chegar até onde tivera a impressão de ver Hinata, mas não teve tempo. Um segundo vulto branco saiu como um raio de dentro da floresta e pousou atrás de Naruto. Os olhos dele voltaram para o desconhecido e em seguida se apertaram.

- Neji! NEJI!


End file.
